Draconian Divine
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: We find out a dark secret when Kimberly comes to Reefside for Jason and Kat's wedding. How will Tommy react to this? Will our favorite lovers reunite. Find out in Draconian Divine. Revised. Please R&R Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Saban.

Warning: This is no fairy tale.

This drive seemed to be taking forever and leave it to Kat and Jason to get married in the middle of freaking nowhere. Then again, it's probably safer this way. At least it's in the middle of nowhere which means one of two things: It's either easier to track and find if the car is lojacked. Or she could disappear forever and live a normal, happy life.

It was wishful thinking, a happy normal life. And she supposed that it was okay for a brief moment to have that sort of wishful thinking while driving down the majestic tree covered country road, but most of the time the dreams he had were viciously ripped apart by the next time he got mad or the next time he found her and beat the crap out of her for running. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered. Why didn't she just lay down and die like a good little bitch and pray that in the aftermath she would float away to a place filled with angels and white fluffy clouds. But every time he beat her into unconsciousness she would wake up again in a whole new kind of Hell and wonder if it was God's sick sense of humor. Or maybe it was Karma. Either way, one thing was for certain, this trip was going to be short lived and it was only a matter of time before he figured it out. She probably should have ditched her car and taken a bus or something, but even ATM's leave a trail. He'd track her here eventually and then it would be over. Something inside told her that she would rather just get it over with and then she'd never have to worry about it again. Desparate, depressing thinking it was. She was waiting patiently for death and though she had wonderful friends in Jason and Kat who had tried to help her and were able to hide her for a short while, she knew that it wouldn't last. It never does. He always finds her and he always brings her back. Back into his Hell. It's not like she'd never tried to fight. At first she fought back with everything Tommy and Jason had taught her. She would fight back with every ounce of her strength until it took his boys to hold her down while he beat her half to death. She remembered there was one instance when he had made some remark about her sad attempt to fight back and she had spit at him and responded that it was sad that he had to hold her down to beat her. What kind of man needs to do that? The kind that's a coward and afraid. Things were different now and she knew it. And all she wanted these days was for him to make that one final blow hard enough to send her away and pray that God didn't send her back. She didn't care what happened to her after that. Didn't care if it meant her body got buried in a shallow unmarked grave on the side of the road or if it got dumped in the ocean for the fish to eat away at. All she cared was that it would be over and she would finally be free. How sad and pathetic is that? Wishing to die like that? Why she hadn't ended things herself was still baffling, even to her. Oh, she had tried and every time he caught her. Either trying to overdose on the various prescription drugs he left around for sale or slicing open her wrists in the bath tub. But each time he had dragged her to a hospital and told them she was crazy and that she tried to kill herself. Of course he was the sweetest most caring person in the world, or so it appeared and when she would wake up and they would question her, she at first tried to tell them that he beat her but they would laugh and say that she'd had a little too much because a sweet guy like that wouldn't hurt a fly. Eventually she just stopped trying altogether and just let him do what he was going to do and that was that. She would take to covering up her bruises and cuts with spray tan and make-up and just pretend like everything was good. She became more and more submissive to keep him from getting angry. She did as she was told, the way she was told and sometimes, just knowing that she would do what he asked, he would tell her to do something ridiculous just so that he would have a reason to hit her; like the time he demanded that she suck off his best friend. She did and he beat the crap out of her for it. She didn't understand what she had done to make him so angry or why she had been subjected to this kind of punishment, but whatever it was she had just become complacent and submissive. He would throw her down and tear away her clothes and before she would fight because this is not the way a couple was supposed to make love, but now she'd let him do it and he'd have his way with her and then she would get dressed in fresh clothes and bring him a cigarette and a sandwich because that's what he liked after sex. Sometimes she didn't even bother getting dressed because he wanted his cigarette and sandwich right now. Then a few months ago, she found out that she was expecting and immediately she felt the need to get away.

So now she drove down a tree shaded street in the middle of nowhere and hoped that she had followed the directions correctly. Then she saw the carved mailbox that said **1992 Valencia. **She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So do you think she'll really come," Aisha whispered to Rocky as she folded the hot pink lacey napkins in half for him to roll the silver wear with. She was anxious and nervous and so excited to see her old friend again. Although, no one except Jason and Kat knew the circumstances of her situation and even they had no clue the current state of which she was in.

"I hope so," Rocky said, "It'd be great to see her after so many years. I just hope our plan doesn't blow up in our faces."

"Me too," Aisha said, her eyes falling back to what her hands were doing.

"Guys, stop worrying," Jason interjected after overhearing the short exchange, "She'll be here. And do me a favor and shut up about it. Tommy doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way until she gets here." Rocky and Aisha nodded, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Just go easy on her," Jason said, "She has been through hell and coming her was a big deal to her and a huge risk. She's not in the best of situations. Kat and I are really trying to help her with that but she's very hard pressed to accept help." Rocky nodded and he and Aisha exchanged concerned glances, both wondering what secret Jason was hiding about their long lost friend.

As if on cue, a silver 2002 Pontiac Sunfire GT pulled up the drive way and shut off the engine. Before anybody else could move, Katherine Hillard ran out of the front door of Tommy Oliver's country home and across the yard to greet her old friend. Nothing could have made her happier than to see Kimberly gingerly set foot out of her car and stand. She felt it was almost dream like to see her friend actually here. In this sweet, quiet place. It was the most surreal moment.

Tommy was in the backyard completely oblivious to who was coming, despite the fact that everybody else was walking around seemingly knowing something that he clearly did not. He was busying himself with the archway that Katherine had asked him to put up at the end of the aisle. It had taken an awful lot of begging for him to let Kat and Jason pretty much take over his house for their up-coming nuptials. He didn't even hear car the pull up the almost full driveway.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy that you're here," Kat giggled as she threw her arms around her old friend. Kimberly stifled a wince from the pain that Kat had just caused her. She was a walking bruise these days. Then Kat took a step back to really look at the woman in front of her.

Her caramel hair was long and loosely curled at the ends. She wore brown, close-toed wedges with blue boot-cut jeans. It was her top that really put Kat's mind into overdrive. It was a pink long sleeved, lace peasant tunic. Definitely a thrift store find. It was huge on her. The shirt simply hung on her body but the long sleeves forced Kat to really look at her face. There, beneath the heavy make-up and spray tan were fresh bruises and cuts. Her right cheek was cut and bruised but neatly covered by make-up. There was bruising around the corners of her eyes and the left corner of her mouth where her lip had been split. It was clear that Kimberly had become an expert at keeping the swelling down because to immediately look at her, one could not tell that there was anything wrong. It would take closer inspection.

"Oh God, Kim," Kat whispered, "What the hell happened?" Kim's eyes fell and she folded her arms under her developed chest to reveal the small bump that her shirt was meant to hide. She turned away from Katherine and prepared for a tongue lashing. It was what she was used to and it was a shame that she was prepared to receive it from such a close friend. But it never came, however allowing herself to relax would not happen though.

"You're pregnant," Kat said, gently touching Kim's round belly. Kimberly winced and couldn't meet Kat's eyes. Every part of her was sore and she just wanted to be put out of her misery. It was the hardest thing in the world not to cry, to hide behind strong eyes but here she couldn't be that strong. She couldn't hide the pain and the fear from someone who had done so much to help her already. Katherine pulled her into a hug and Kimberly just let go. Once the flood gates opened, she couldn't turn it off.

"I don't know how he found me Kat," Kimberly cried, "I was sure that I was safe. You and Jase worked so hard to help me and he found me. How did he find me?"

"I don't know, Sweetie," Kat whispered, "I just don't know." Kimberly cried more as Jason walked from the back yard with Tommy not far behind him. She didn't even see him. Her vision was so blurred by the tears that fell, she could barely make out Kat's face.

"Do you want to say Hi to everybody," Kat asked, "They've been waiting for you." Kimberly nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Kat, wiping her eyes. The first to hug her was Rocky, followed by Aisha who kissed her friend's cheek and told her that she'd missed her, then came Adam and Tanya, Justin, Zack, Billy, and finally Jason who held on the longest next to Kat.

Tommy stood with his back to the driveway, looking at the house. He'd known just by the color of her hair who she was. As Jason let her go, he turned her toward Tommy and she stopped. Her jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered. She couldn't move. Shock and awe completely took over. Tommy stared back, but he didn't see the bruises and cuts. He didn't see the roundness of her belly or the way she seemed small against the world. At that moment, she had recoiled inside herself. She wanted to disappear at his scrutiny. But he didn't see it. He saw caramel hair and doe eyes. The ones that told him once that he needed to be strong and remember that he'd always have her and that he'd always have their friends when things seemed darkest. It was the missing brilliant smile that brought him crashing back to reality. Now he saw the bruises about her face and the cuts on her cheek and lips. He suddenly realized that she wore long sleeves in summer heat to cover up more bruises. Bile rose in his throat and he fought it back down. Somebody had done this to her. Somebody had put his hands on her and made her suffer. The rage that filled him at that moment was blacker than anything he had ever felt. Even as an evil Power Ranger, he'd never felt so much anger and hate.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and felt like running. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't handle seeing him. She'd left him to live this life. She'd left her white knight to be with a monster and she couldn't face him. She couldn't tell him that this is the better guy she'd left him for. Oh karma, you are a bitch. This was not what she had planned on when she decided to come here. She had no clue Tommy would be here. She was more scared now than ever.

Tommy sensed her sudden desperation to run. He watched as her beautiful brown eyes clouded over with fear and it was like twisting the knife in his heart. He took a step toward her and she shrank. She was afraid of him. He'd never seen her look at him like she did now. It broke his heart. He reached out and took her arm. He felt her go limp, as if she were just going to submit to whatever he planned to do to her. He pulled her into him and held her. She did nothing. She just stood there. She put one arm around her waist and the other crossed her back and held her head to his chest. She still did nothing. She was beyond scared and surprised at his actions toward her. She thought that he hated her. Then, she felt his warm lips kiss the top of her head.

"Please, please don't be afraid of me, Beautiful," he whispered, low enough that only she could hear. A whole new set of flood gates opened and she sobbed into his chest. Finally she returned his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. At that moment, he held her a little closer and he felt it. He felt the small, roundness of her belly and he felt it move and he knew. She was pregnant. He felt the rage rise again. She was pregnant and someone did this to her! Tommy wanted to find the person responsible and murder them, but more than that, he wanted to protect her. Even if she didn't love him anymore. Even if they never looked at each other that way again, he would protect her.

As her tears began to subside and he loosened the embrace between them, another car roared up the driveway. It was an old car. Probably late sixties and it was black. A guy got out and came toward them. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a gangster movie. He was tattooed and about Tommy's size, but he had a bit more muscle to him. He had to be some kind of Italian or Latino. He had dark hair like Tommy and dark eyes and he wore sagging jeans and a white beater with enough gold chains to sink the Black Pearl. Tommy pushed Kimberly behind him and stood stock still.

"I think you need to get your hands off of my girl, friend," the beefed up gang-banger told Tommy.

"I'm not your friend and I think you need to leave," Tommy growled.

"And I think you need to step aside, Spike Lee," he spat in Tommy's face.

Kimberly stepped out from behind Tommy and put her hand on his arm. She just looked at him and then went to her tormentor.

"It's okay," she said, "I'll go with you. Please don't hurt my family."

"Kim," Tommy started, but she cut him off.

"No, Tommy. I'm not going to put you, any of you," she said, looking at them, "in danger." She looked back at Tommy's eyes and gave him the only smile she could muster. It was a sad smile. But she knew this was it and the only thing she could be thankful for was that she got to be in his arms one last time.

"Get your ass moving," her tormentor yelled at her and the he shoved her toward the car.

"I'm going, Derick," she said softly, but it didn't matter. He turned away from Tommy and back handed her across the mouth so hard that old cuts reopened as well as a new one. She felt something in her mouth come loose…again. She staggered backwards and Katherine caught her.

"She doesn't need help," Derick yelled at Katherine and then turned to Kimberly, "MOVE!" She left Katherine and made a quick retreat to the other side of Derick's car. Tommy stood between Derick and his car and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Katherine, why don't you take Kimberly inside and get her cleaned up," he said over his shoulder but never lost eye contact with Derick, "I think Derick and I have a few things to discuss."

"We ain't got shit to discuss," Derick spat.

"I believe I said that you need to leave," Tommy said.

"I'm not leaving without her," Derick said matter-of-factly.

"You aren't leaving with her," Tommy corrected him.

"Is that right," Derick asked, "And what do you intend to do about it, Spike?"

Katherine was already helping Kimberly into the house while the others waited to see what Tommy would do. Kimberly was hard pressed to go inside but Katherine got her to go because this really wasn't something she needed to see.

"Well, you know I could just call the police and have you arrested for trespassing but I'm a nice guy and I think I can let you off with a warning," Tommy said and took a step closer to him, "But I'm going to tell you right now, you'll never lay a hand on her again."

"Really?" Derick spat, "You gonna stop me?" With that, he heaved a huge fist at Tommy's face and sent Tommy staggering backwards.

"Oh, I was so hoping you'd do that," Tommy said, rubbing his jaw and lunged at Derick. Tommy's fist connected with Derick's jaw and then Tommy grabbed him by his slicked back hair and slammed his head into the hood of his car. Derick got up and tackled Tommy. The others knew better than to get in the middle of this. Tommy was seeing red. He threw Derick off of him and as Derick was getting up, Tommy landed a roundhouse kick to the side of Derick's face. Then he grabbed him by the back of his white beater and threw him at his car. Before Derick could move, Tommy hooked his arm around both of Derick's and held them behind his back and with his free hand, Tommy grabbed a fistful of greasy hair and slammed his face into the hood of the car.

"You see, I'd like to kill you right now. I would, but you're not worth the grease in your hair," Tommy said, "But let's get one thing straight; you don't touch her, you don't see her, you don't even so much as think her name. You get in your car and you drive. You forget this town and you forget her. I see you anywhere near here and I swear to God, I will kill you. You got that?" Tommy pulled him up and shoved him toward his car. He watched as Derick scrambled to the door and fumbled to get in and then drove off.

Tommy turned toward the others, but didn't see Jason. He motioned for them to go inside as it was getting dark and he needed to know everything.

"Where is she," Tommy asked when he came back into the house, his focus primarily on Jason. Jason just rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling.

"I need to know, Jason," Tommy said, looking at him, "What happened to her?"

"You're gonna want to sit down for this," Jason said, and lead him over to the couch. The others busied themselves with wedding decorating and organizing. They wanted to know of course, but weren't going to pry.

Jason told Tommy about how Kimberly had met Derick and how she'd been so happy at first. As time went on, Derick changed. Made her tell her family lies about not wanting to see them anymore because of how terrible they treated her. He'd cut her off from her whole world. Jason went on about how the first few times he had hit her, she had just told Jason that it was an accident or he was drunk or that he didn't mean it and it wouldn't happen again. Jason continued to tell Tommy about how he'd beat her into unconsciousness and a few times his buddies had to stop him because he'd come close to killing her. He talked about how Kimberly had tried to commit suicide and the ways in which she had tried.

It was at that point that Tommy had to run to the nearest trash can to throw up. Jason warned him that it doesn't get any better and if he wanted to stop, that he should say so. Tommy just shook his head and pressed Jason to go on.

He continued telling Tommy all he knew about Kimberly's life since she had sent Tommy the letter. He explained how she had initially tried to fight him off and how he would force her to have sex with him. He told Tommy about how he would let his buddies repeatedly rape her and how Derick would watch and laugh while she cried. He explained to Tommy that she had tried to run and hide but he found her every time. Even when he and Kat tried to help her. And every time he brought her back, he'd beat her into oblivion.

"She told me that she prays for death, man," Jason said at one point, "She said she didn't care if nobody ever found her body, she'd just be happy to be free. How fucked up is that?"

Tommy just shook his head. He had no words for this and he couldn't fathom anybody wanting to hurt someone so beautiful and strong. He just couldn't process what he was hearing.

Jason continued, explaining how Kimberly just became so broken and lost that she would just do whatever Derick asked her to do. No matter how ridiculous. And if he beat her for it, she just let him and then if she wasn't unconscious by the time he had finished, she would go clean herself up and return to do whatever he wanted some more.

"She's just submissive. She doesn't hesitate to do what anybody asks anymore because she's afraid. She fears everything," Jason said, "She's afraid of what will happen if she doesn't do something and she's afraid of what will happen if she does. That's not the Kimberly we know, man. She's utterly broken."

"Somebody has to take care of her though, Jason," Tommy said, "She needs to know that she doesn't need to be afraid anymore."

"I know, but she's beyond scared, bro. She thinks everybody's out to hurt her now. She didn't come to us for help," Jason said, "Kat and I were in Florida and I thought I saw her in a Wal-Mart while we were looking for some beach towels. We followed her and when I realized that I was right I went up to her and she damn near bolted. I had to beg her to come with us. Once we had her alone, she spilled everything."

"I have to go talk to her," Tommy said and Jason simply nodded. Tommy left the room and started up the stairs.

Inside his bedroom, he saw Kimberly curled up on the side of the bed sobbing while Kat laid next to her just holding her hand and stroking her hair. The door creaked and Kat's eyes darted to it. Tommy nodded toward the hallway at her and she just got up and left the room. He shut the door and Kimberly didn't move. Tommy walked over to her side of the bed and knelt in front of her. She lifted her head to meet his eyes and he wiped away her tears.

"Hey Beautiful, how are you doing," he asked. She turned away from him and he frowned.

"I'm fine," she said, "I can go if you want me to." He reached up to touch her face and she flinched. He dropped his hand and moved so he could see her face.

"I don't want you to leave," he said softly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I brought trouble here," she said, "That's all I bring is trouble." This time, he ignored her flinch and caressed her cheek. She stiffened at his touch and he felt her fear as he touched her.

"No Kim," he said, "You don't bring trouble. You couldn't. Please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," she mumbled, "But it's a lie. Its always a lie." He put both hands on either side of her face and turned her head to face him.

"Look at me, Kim," he said, "Look at me. Do you really think that I would ever hurt you? I'm not them. I'm not that kind of person."

"Why do you even care," she asked, tears threatening to run rivers down her cheeks again, "I left you. I hurt you. Why on Earth would you give a damn about me?" He brushed hair out of her face and wiped away a tear that fell.

"Because I love you, Kim," he said, "Do you honestly think that I could stop? Yes, you hurt me. You ripped my heart out with that letter. And to be honest, I really don't think anybody's brother does the things we did with each other." At that he got a small smile.

"There's my girl," he said, wiping more tears from her eyes, "I'm not saying that I expect you to still feel about me the way you used too. I'm not even saying that you have to like me as a friend, but what I am saying is that I could never get over you and the feelings I had for you never changed. If I had known; if I had even an inkling that something were happening to you, I would have come for you. Baby, why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I thought that you hated me for everything that happened and I didn't think that you would want to help me," she cried, "I wish I could have come to you. I wish I had, but I was so afraid of everybody, of everything. Tommy, I have nobody. Nobody that cares if I'm alive or dead. You have to understand that…"

"I care," he interrupted, holding her face in his hands, "Okay. You listen to me, I care. Those people downstairs, they care. If something ever happened to you. Something that we couldn't fix….Kim it would kill me to know that you had died and I didn't do anything to save you. We care. And we will be here for you. I am never going to let anyone hurt you, ever again."

"Tommy, I didn't even want Kat and Jason to know. When they found me in that Wal-Mart, I was ready to get out of there. Jason begged me to come with them and I gave in. After I confessed everything, they swore that they would help me get away from him. Katherine found a place for me in Arizona. Jason put it in his name so that he couldn't find me but I was the dumbass who took her own car. He had it lo-jacked or something. He found me and dragged me back to Florida. From there things just continued in the downward spiral that they had already been in," she explained, "When I found out that I was pregnant, I panicked. I didn't tell him out of fear. I hid it until my clothes didn't fit anymore, hence…" She gestured to her bruised face, "When I got their wedding invitation, I didn't think. I just threw a bag together and I snuck out in the middle of the night. Halfway here, I thought about turning back because I knew that he would find me, but I had to see them. I had to see them one last time. I honestly didn't expect to make it out of this one alive."

She stopped for a few minutes to collect her thoughts and continued, "God, Tommy, I wish I could take back so much. Especially me and you. He was such a different person back then. I don't know what happened. But there has not been a day that has gone by that I haven't wanted to take that stupid letter back. I wish that I could but I can't, so all I can ask is for some kind of forgiveness." Tommy gave her a smile and caressed her cheek.

"You've always had it, Beautiful," he said, "Always." She looked at him with a shy smile and tear filled eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, she almost went to hug him, but she hesitated and recoiled again.

"Don't Kim," he begged, "Please don't be afraid of me." He felt as though he were talking to himself. She tentatively reached up and he felt her fingertips sweep down the side of his face. He closed his eyes and let her touch his face and run her fingers through his hair. He was crouched next to that bed for what seemed like hours but he didn't move a muscle for fear of frightening her. He didn't want to lose her again. Finally, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed, as relief washed over him.

"Don't let me go," she whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't make that mistake twice," he said and then he picked her up and sat in her place on the bed with her small body in his arms.

"I don't know what to do now," she said, feeling like she might cry again, "I have nothing. What am I supposed to do now, Tommy? I don't even have a college degree."

"I don't know Beautiful," he answered, simply, "But we'll figure it out."

"Please don't feel like you have to take care of me, Tommy," she said, "You don't need to burden yourself with this." She gestured to her belly and he chuckled.

"I said we will figure it out," he said, "Stop worrying. It's not good for the baby. Besides, I, personally, think I would make a great dad." She stifled a giggle and then got serious again.

"I can't expect you to be that guy," she said, "And I don't. I just think…." He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Stop. I said, don't worry about it," he whispered, "All you need to concentrate on is getting better. I'm not going anywhere, Kim. You need to understand that I love you. There isn't anything on the planet that is ever going to change that. Whatever obstacles come next, we will face together. I understand that this is not the conventional way to do things. I get it if you feel like this is too fast. But I'm not making a marriage proposal here. I'm just simply saying, let me help." Her eyes searched his for even a hint of doubt, but she found none.

"Believe me, I would be the happiest man in the world if you said you wanted to get married because you are all I have ever wanted. But I want you, in your own time, to feel the same. And not out of fear of me or fear for me. I want you to want us to be what we were because you love me and because you aren't afraid that someday I might change and become the monster that he is. I'm not and I won't. I want all of you, the good, the bad, the broken, and the damage. I want it all, Kim. But I want you to want it too."

"I want you too. More than anything, I want you," she said, "I want everything with you, but you are right, I'm afraid and I'm broken. And I don't know how to trust anymore."

"All of that can be rebuilt over time," he said, "For now, let's just be here and take it one step at a time."

"I think I can do that," she said, finally feeling like she could relax a little.

"No worries, Kim," he said and kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes, "No worries."

And for the first time in years, she fell asleep peacefully and without fear.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have updated and changed a few things with the first chapter. Please read and review. There will be more to follow shortly. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Kimberly didn't know how long she had slept, but woke with a start. Horrified as she looked at the clock and the time, it was past ten in the morning and she wasn't up. Breakfast hadn't been made yet. She knew for sure that she was gonna get her ass kicked for this.

"Fuck," she uttered and sat up to fast. Her head spun and she had to catch herself before she fell right out of bed. As she looked around she realized that she wasn't at home and Derick wasn't in bed with her. The day before slowly came back to her. She was in Tommy's house; in Tommy's bed. She leaned back against the headboard and saw his shirt from yesterday on the bed next to her. She reached over but stopped herself. She was afraid. Afraid that if he came back up and something was out of place he would be mad. But this was Tommy. He promised he wouldn't hurt her.

_"They all promise that at first," _she told herself. Her eyes closed as fresh tears threatened, but no – she was wrong. Tommy couldn't hurt her like that. He just couldn't and deep down she knew that. She knew that he loved her. And she needed to feel safe. And with Tommy she was safe. So, without hesitating she reached over and picked up his freshly discarded shirt and brought it to her face. It was still warm. She buried her nose in it and inhaled. It smelled good. It smelled like Tommy. She let herself really smile for the first time in so long. It hurt her lips and it hurt her cheeks but in spite of that she couldn't stop smiling. She carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and set a barefoot on the floor. She stood up and suddenly felt unstable and wet. Very wet. She looked down and saw her jeans from yesterday, Tommy's bed and the blanket she had been covered in….all blood stained. As if all at once, the world spun away.

"No," she whispered and everything went black.

Tommy stood at the kitchen counter with his steaming cup of coffee and smiled as he listened to the random chatter among his friends. It was almost ten thirty in the morning and he thought about going up to wake up Kimberly but he reconsidered thinking she would appreciate the late morning. He replayed the day before over in his head and smiled at the thought of having her in his arms all night. She had never seemed more fragile than she did when he first saw her yesterday but he couldn't help but think that she was so brave and so strong despite it all. Where she found the will to live was beyond him but he was grateful for it.

Tommy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by what could only be described as a piece of furniture being slid across the floor and knocked over above his head. What followed was the sound of glass shattering. Tommy dropped his cup, spilling coffee all over the counter and took the stairs two at a time.

This is the moment no one expects. This is that moment when time seems to slow to a crawl. He couldn't seem to get up the stirs fast enough. He opened the door and watched her head turn toward him, her hand outstretched, and her eyes open but completely lost. Her eyes focused on him as her got to her and she smiled.

"KIM," he screamed, "Kim, what happened? Did you fall? What happened? Talk to me."

"I'm so glad," she whispered, her words shaking and her eyes struggling to stay open, "I'm so glad that I got to see you one more time."

"No," he said, "No, not the last time. This is not the last time. Do you hear me Kimberly?! This is not the last time."

"I'm so…"she stopped and sucked in air and whispered, "…sorry. I didn't….tell you….but you…should know…..that….I have loved…..you…..always."

"God, Kim, don't do this," he begged and turned toward the door, "SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

"Don't you dare leave me again," he said, pressing her hand to his face and pulling her into his lap, "Don't you leave me."

"I'm sorry," she breathed and he let out a loud sob as her hand fell from his face to the floor.

"Tommy," Billy said, "Tommy she's bleeding out. I think she's having a miscarriage."

"What," Tommy managed to mutter as Billy moved around to Kimberly's other side and checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak, but its still there," Billy said, "Try to wake her back up. Aisha, I need a pair of scissors and towels."

"I got it," Aisha said and disappeared. She returned a few minutes later and helped Billy cut Kimberly out of her jeans.

"Kim, come on," Tommy said, tapping her cheeks, "Come on Beautiful, open your eyes." Tears began to stream down Tommy's face but he continued to try to wake her up.

"The paramedics are here," Jason said, sticking his head in the door.

"Clear a path," a male voice boomed as the medics invaded the bedroom.

"What happened," the paramedic asked.

Tommy started to explain and Billy took over, using more medical terms than anybody could keep up with.

"Let's get her up and out," the medic ordered as they moved Kimberly onto a gurney and got an IV started. Tommy held onto her hand until they got to the stairs and had no choice to let go. Jason and Kat grabbed his shoulders on either side and steadied him as they watched the paramedics carry her out.

Tommy raced down the stairs and climbed in the back of the ambulance and took her hand again.

"I'm here, Kim," he whispered and kissed her hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

As the medics covered her mouth with an oxygen mask and made the call to the hospital letting them know that they were coming, Tommy watched the color drain from her face. She was still losing blood. His mind raced with the moments that he missed. The first time he saw her at that Martial Arts tournament, that day she introduced herself at her locker, the morning she came to school soaking wet because her umbrella broke, when she tripped over a rock walking home and he caught her, their first kiss in the park, their last kiss under the mistletoe…..

_"Please God, don't let this be the end,"_ he prayed.

"Sir," came the medic's voice, "Sir, you have to let go. We have to get her into the O.R." Tommy nodded and held onto her hand until he was out of the ambulance and followed them down to the doors that he wasn't allowed to enter. He let go of her hand and watched them run down the hall and disappear. He heard no sound. Just watched. There is no worse feeling than the feeling of impending loss. Tommy was numb. He stood and watched, even after they were out of site. He didn't feel his knees give out, he didn't feel them hit the floor, didn't feel the tears fall down his face. Everything seemed suspended. Time. Movement. Sound. Nothing made sense to him at that moment. Nothing mattered but her and her life. It was that tether of life that he seemed to cling to and he could feel it coming loose; felt it slipping out of his hands. No. This wasn't real. This was a horrible nightmare and he needed to wake up.

_"Wake up, dammit,"_ he screamed at himself. No change.

_Kimberly opened her eyes. At first everything was to bright. It was a harsh brightness. Then all at once, the blinking circuits came into view and the computer screens and the tall tower that once housed her former guardian and teacher. She was in their old command center._

_"Where am I," she asked, "How did I get here?"_

_ "This is the place where time stands still," came a very familiar voice. Kimberly turned to see someone she knew all to well. Dressed in black spandex under yellow shorts, a black tank top under a yellow short sleeved zip-up jacket and her long black hair pulled over her right shoulder and held in place at the base of her head by a yellow scrunchie. _

_ "Trini," Kimberly said, "But how?"_

_ "You're dying, Kim," she said, "But it doesn't have to end this way. It shouldn't end this way. You can still fight."_

_ "Trini, I'm so tired," she said, "I don't want to fight. I'm tired of fighting. I just want to sleep."_

_ "You can't give up yet, Kim," Trini begged her, "This isn't the way your life is supposed to end. You have to live. You have to keep fighting. Please Kim."_

_ "No, Trini. I'm at peace with this life. I got to see the ones I love one more time. I'm happy. I just want the pain to stop," Kimberly begged. _

_ "It will, Kim. But you have to give them a chance to heal you," Trini replied taking her friend's hand, "I love you Kimberly, but I'm just not ready for a roommate yet. Its not your time. You need to go back." Trini gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and then pushed her away, into the brilliance of Zordon's light. _

"We're losing her," the surgeon yelled, "Paddles!" A scrub nurse handed him the paddles and he rubbed them together.

"Charging," another scrub nurse said.

"CLEAR!" the surgeon called and pressed the paddles to Kimberly's chest, pressed the buttons and a jolt of electricity shot through her and her heart rate began to rise. The surgeon sighed in relief and handed the paddles back to the scrub nurse.

Tommy sat in the chairs along the wall next to Aisha who rubbed his shoulders. His closest friends stood or sat scattered along either side of the hallway, just waiting. It had seemed like forever, but finally the doors opened and Tommy shot to his feet.

"Are you the family of Kimberly Hart," the doctor asked.

"Yes," Tommy answered and walked to the doctor, "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, she made it through surgery," the doctor said, "But we're not out of the woods yet. Unfortunately, she did suffer a massive miscarriage. She lost a lot of blood. There was some internal bleeding and she had some cracked ribs and some hairline fractures. As well as some older breaks and fractures that didn't look like they healed correctly. Nothing that we couldn't fix but still, there was some extensive damage. Can you explain that?"

"She came to my house for our friend's wedding yesterday," Tommy began, "Before that I hadn't seen her in years. She had spent a lot of time in an abusive relationship. From what she told me, there were some pretty unspeakable things done to her. None of us knew, except for Jason and Katherine who tried to help her. This guy though, he tracked her down and took her

back to Florida every time. He tracked her down at my house yesterday but I threatened to call the police for trespassing and he left, but I can't say whether or not he's left town. She's not safe until this guy is locked up."

"I see. Well, you're friend….she's in pretty bad shape, but I believe that she'll pull through," the doctor told him, "Do you think you could describe this to the police?"

"Yes," Tommy said, "But I'd like to see her."

"Of course," the doctor said, "Follow me."

Tommy stepped into the room where she was and stiffened. She had wires attached to her chest and her head. There was a breathing tube around her nose and a tube coming out of her mouth. She had an IV attached to the top of her hand and a blood bag attached at her arm. They had washed away the makeup and he could now see the extent of bruises down her arms and the bruises around her eyes and the one corner of her mouth. The cuts about her face. Thankfully she was covered by the hospital gown and blanket and he didn't have to endure seeing anything more. This was hard enough. He brought a chair up to her right side and took her hand. She hadn't woken yet. He couldn't find the right words so he just sat next to her and watched her sleep.

"How is she," came Tanya's voice from the doorway.

"Not good," Tommy answered but his eyes never left her face. He studied it; memorized it.

"Can I get you anything," she asked.

"No," he said, "Thank you."

"Okay, well I just wanted to let you know that we are gonna go down to the cafeteria for food. We aren't leaving here though. Not until she's better," Tanya told him.

"Thanks," he said and gave a small smile.

Tommy found himself nodding off and eventually fell asleep at her side. His head rested next to her now flat stomach and his hand never let go of hers. He woke when he felt a squeeze and his head immediately shot up. He watched and waited. One at a time, her eyes flutter and opened and found him.

"Hi," she managed, her voice raspy and small.

"Hi," he whispered and kissed her hand and then stood to kiss her forehead.

"You didn't leave," she rasped.

"I told you," he said, "I'm not ever letting you go again."

She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before she let her eyes fall closed again.

"I'm so tired," she whispered as she drifted back to sleep.

"I know," he said and brushed her hair back because it made her feel safe when she slept. At least it used too. He kissed her forehead again and took his place by her side again, laid his head next to her and let his eyes droop closed as well.


	4. Chapter 3

Hours. Hours seemed like days. Months even. The agonizing wait for her eyes to open again was worse than enduring the let down and withdrawal of a drug addict's high. Tommy sat in the same chair for what seemed like forever. Friends came and they left. Katherine and Jason had to push back their wedding date. The doctor's said that the longer it lasted; the longer she was comatose the less likely it was that she would wake up. He needed her to wake up. He needed her to know that there was a reason to live and that he was it.

_"If it's a baby you want, Kim-we can do that," _he thought, "_Whatever you want….whatever you need….But you just have to open your eyes. Please open your eyes." _

It was a ridiculous notion when he really thought about it. A baby? That was probably the last thing she wanted now. Most definitely when she found out she was pregnant. There was something that he did want to know. Something that had been eating away at him since Jason had told him everything about Kimberly's past since she'd sent him that God-awful letter. What made her want to keep that baby? After everything that bastard did to her, why on earth didn't she throw herself down a flight of stairs rather than carry a baby that she would probably resent. But even before he had realized it, he knew the answer.

Kimberly was such a loving person. Someone who cared with every ounce of her being. She would never hold the things that her baby's father had done to her against an innocent child. He knew that she was trying to escape and find a safe haven where she could have raised that baby right. Without fear of it being abused or hurt or broken. Without fear of it growing up learning that treating some one that way was okay. It just wasn't right. She knew that and he knew she wanted to make sure her child had a good start to life rather than a dark and painful one. The unfortunate thing about it was that, that poor baby would never have that chance. And he wished he could change it. He wished he could give that baby the life it deserved.

"Frustrating isn't it," a dark voice at the door said, causing Tommy to turn. It was Derick.

"You've got a lot of crass showing up here," Tommy said darkly, rising out of his chair.

"Frustrating wondering what kind of woman; one that has run away, one that fought-and man was she a fighter-why on Earth would she want to keep a baby that would only remind her of me," Derick said, completely ignoring Tommy's remark.

Derrick was well dressed. Hiking boots, light jeans, dark button down shirt, new haircut, but Tommy could still see the gold chains underneath.

"The kind of woman that wouldn't see the monster that you are. She would have seen an innocent child and she would have done everything to protect that child from you," Tommy said, keeping his tone as even as possible, "Please leave."

"No," Derick said, "I think I'll stay. I want to see her when she wakes up."

"I wasn't asking," Tommy said, "You aren't welcome here."

"Oh, I'm not," Derick said, matter-of-factly, "See I was under impression that I was because the hospital called me. My guess is that's because I am her only emergency contact." Tommy smiled smugly and nodded, still standing at her side and still holding her hand.

"You seem to misunderstand a lot," Tommy said, watching the two Reef Side police officers standing outside the room and waiting for the FBI agents to make their silent entrance from the door at the other end of the large room. Kimberly didn't have a roommate yet, but there was plenty of room for one.

"Really," Derick said, "And why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe all that grease on your head blocks the oxygen from getting to your brain," Tommy said, "But the hospital contacted you because you are a wanted felon in three states over the past five years and you were caught on video physically abusing a pregnant woman which is a felony and attacking someone without reason. Now my guess is, your mind is just now starting to figure out what's going on here, but let me get you up to speed. My whole property is under surveillance and I'm very good at finding things. So if you're thinking you're just gonna walk out of here, you are sadly mistaken. But let's get one thing straight you son of a bitch, you will never see her again and years from now when you're screaming in your jail cell because of the agonizing pain some lowlife is causing you; you're gonna look back on this and all the pain you put her through and something's gonna hit you like a cold wet slap in the face…."

"Oh yeah," Derick said, breathing heavily, "And what's that?" Tommy stepped closer to Derick until they were almost nose to nose.

"Karma is a bitch," Tommy said, very low in his throat.

The Police officers guarded the door as the FBI moved in and handcuffed Derick.

"Derick Richards, you are under arrest for drug possession, drug trafficking, felonious assault, aggravated burglary, aggravated assault of a police officer, and I could keep going but I think you get the idea," the female FBI agent said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be provided for you…."

Tommy stood and watched them walk Derick Richards out of the hospital room and out of their lives. For the first time in days, he smiled. He turned back to his chair, only to find wide, frightened, doe eyes piercing him.

"Its okay, Kim," he said, rushing to her side, "Its okay. He's never going to hurt you again." She just nodded, but it didn't calm the expression on her face.

"Are you in pain," he asked, "Do you want me to call a nurse or the doctor?" Again, she nodded. Tommy reached for the nurses button and called her in.

"Ms. Hart, your body has suffered a lot of physical stress. I think that once you were in a position to relax and get comfortable, your body experience an extreme tension release which caused the injuries you may have thought were not as bad as you thought to become more severe. I believe that may have also contributed to your miscarriage," the doctor told.

It had been a few days and Kimberly was finally feeling well enough to stay awake and even eat. She sat listening to what the doctor was telling her. She didn't remember a lot but she did have an awful lot of questions.

"Was there any physical damage to the baby," she asked, "Did what….did what happen to me cause my baby to….to die?"

"Ms. Hart, I'd really like to spare you the details," he said.

"I want to know, dammit," she growled and then winced. She had caused herself more pain that she wanted.

"The fetus had probably passed before you knew," the doctor said, "There was a lot of bruising and we've put you on antibiotics in case of infection. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Ms. Hart but…"

"Can I still have children," she interrupted.

"Yes," he answered, "I don't think it would be a wise idea anytime soon, but yes you can still have children."

"Thank you," she said and turned her head towards the glass window that showed her the hallway.

"Do you have any other questions," he asked.

"When can I get out of here," she asked, "I'm really not a fan of hospitals."

"In a few days," he said, "We'd like to keep you here a little while longer for observation."

"Thank you," Tommy said and the doctor nodded and left the room. Kimberly continued to stare out the window. She didn't have much interest in anything.

"Maybe I could talk them into letting me take you for a walk in the court yard," he suggested, "Let you get some fresh air?"

"You don't have to cater to me, Tommy," she snapped, "You have a life. Go home."

"Kim, I want to be here," he said, reaching for her hand, which she promptly pulled away.

"I don't want you to be here," she replied, finally looking at him, "I know you haven't left this place since you got here. Go home."

"I get that you are afraid that I'll be just like him," Tommy said, "And I get that you don't want to get attached to anyone because you don't want to be hurt anymore, but I'm not him and I'm not leaving. Whether you like it or not." She turned back to the window and continued to watch people walking around out in the hallway. Tommy stood and kissed her forehead and went to find a nurse.

Tommy returned about twenty minutes later to find an empty room. Panic rose in the pit of his stomach. His first thought was that Derick had somehow escaped custody and kid-knapped her. He ran out of the room and began his search for her. Panic growing with each place he checked and didn't find her. Running down the hallway to the elevators on the eighth floor, something caught his eye.

There she was, standing in front of the nursery window alone. Just watching. He walked over to her and stood silently beside her as she watched a couple standing at their baby's glass crib.

"That could have been me," she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It still could be," he said.

"You don't understand," she said, "I wanted this baby, Tommy. I wanted to know that something good could come out of that hell. I wanted to know that something good could survive it."

"Something good did," he said, touching her face, "You did."

"I know, Tommy," she said, "What I mean is, I wanted to know that I made something good and pure and I made it out of that. I wanted to know that it wasn't all a complete waste. Now, all I know is that I survived the worst years of my life with what to show for it? I have no job. No degree. No family. I've got nothing."

"You've got me," he offered, "And you've got our friends. We're going to do everything we can to help you get on your feet. We're here for you."

"I know, Tommy," she said, "You know, the only person I really want right now is my mom."

"I know," he said, softly.

"But its been so long," she said, tears apparent in her voice, "I wouldn't even know where to look."

"I'll help you," he said, "Kim, I want you to get your family back. I want you to have the life you should have had."

"Thank you," she whispered, still watching the couple in the nursery. Suddenly she turned to him and touched his hand.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said.

"Its okay," he replied, giving her a smile.

They stood there a long time, watching the babies in the nursery. She really shouldn't have been out of bed, but if it helped her cope then Tommy would stand with her as long as she needed him too. They didn't touch, except for her hand on his. They just stood and watched.

"Excuse me," a nurse asked after a long while, "Do you have a little one in there?"

"Oh, um, no," Kimberly said, her eyes falling, "We were just walking and I wanted to stop. I'm sorry."

"You're the young woman that came in a few days ago, aren't you," the nurse asked her, "The one with the miscarriage and internal bleeding?"

"Yes," Tommy answered, he could tell the nurses questions were upsetting her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you," the nurse said. She was a short, round woman with a cute little girl voice. She was older and seemed nice enough.

"Its just," the nurse started, "Oh, wait here." She disappeared around the corner and went into the nursery. Kimberly turned to Tommy and just looked heartbroken and lost.

"Do you want to go back to your room," he asked.

"I think…." She was cut off when the nurse tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. Tommy moved to her side to see what the short, round woman wanted with Kim.

"She has nobody," the nurse said, holding a pink bundle in her arms and smiling down lovingly, "She was abandoned here. They found her outside wrapped in bloody sheets, just two days ago. We didn't think she'd survive, but she's a fighter." The nurse turned so that Kimberly could see. She had a cute little wrinkled face and tiny little fingers poking out from underneath her blanket and quite a lot of dark hair.

"She's perfect," Kimberly whispered, gently touching the tiny little fingers, "Who could abandon something so perfect?"

"I wish I knew," the nurse replied then looked at Kimberly, who couldn't tear her eyes away from the baby girl in the nurses arms, "I know that you must be going through such a hard time and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Kimberly said, giving a little smile.

"I just saw you and I have a good feeling about you," the nurse said, "She needs somebody and, well, you look like you need somebody too." Kimberly quickly looked up at the nurse, the smile fading.

"If nobody wants her, she'll become a ward of the state and be put into foster care," the nurse explained, "and that's a sad life for anybody. Including an infant. I just thought maybe there might be a chance…." The woman's voice trailed off at the disappearing smile on Kimberly's face and turned away. Kimberly dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," the nurse said softly, "I just thought…."

"May I," Kimberly asked, holding her arms out.

"Of course," the nurse said, her hope clearly rekindled. Tommy had walked over to the wall and came up behind Kimberly with a wheel chair. She sat down and the nurse laid the baby girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Kimberly whispered, touching the baby's forehead.

"Yeah, she is," Tommy said, reaching down and slipping his index finger under the baby's tiny little hand. She curled her hand around Tommy's finger and stirred. Both Tommy and Kimberly smiled.

"What do you think, Kim," he asked, "Can we keep her?"


	5. Chapter 4

Holding that baby in her arms felt like a dream and hearing Tommy's words made it that much more surreal. How could she just pick up this little girl and take her home when she wasn't even sure she was over losing her own baby. Then when she really thought about though, she wasn't sure she wanted the baby that she was carrying. When she really thought about it, how was she supposed to look at that child every day and not think about Derick and all of the horrible things he had put her through. It made her wonder what kind of mother she would have been to that child. The thought of taking out her past aggressions on them scared her and she was thankful that God had taken that away from her and given that baby a chance to be somewhere safe and unhindered by what her life had brought her. She looked down at this little girl that some body had just abandoned and wondered what that person was thinking. She didn't want to give up this child but maybe it was too soon. Still, this baby needed to know somebody loved her and that somebody wanted her. She deserved that.

"How can we do this," Kimberly finally asked the nurse.

"I can call Children and Family Services and hopefully get the paperwork started for you," she said with a smile.

"Will it be difficult for us," Kimberly asked, "Because we aren't married?"

"Maybe," the nurse said, "But we can at least try. Everybody deserves a family." Kimberly nodded and looked down at the little girl one more time. She sighed and let go of Tommy's finger, then turned toward Kimberly's chest and settled into a sweet slumber.

"I want to keep her," Kimberly said to Tommy.

"Okay," he replied, softly. Kimberly looked at her one more time and then handed the baby back to the nurse.

"I'm in room 309 on the third floor," Kimberly said, "Anything you can do, we'd appreciate it."

"Thank you," the nurse said to her, "I am so grateful for what you're trying to do." Kimberly gave her a small smile as Tommy began to wheel her away. Her hope was very small but at least she had some. There was a very dim light in her soul now, where there hadn't been for a very long time. She wanted this life. She wanted that little girl. And she wanted Tommy. Fear, however, still ruled her better judgment and she was not sure of so much. It was something she wanted to rid herself of but how? How could she just let go of years and years of abuse and start new? It seemed impossible.

"This is going to be impossible," she muttered.

"Why," Tommy asked and stopped to look at her.

"Because," she said, "We aren't married. I don't have a job or a degree or anything. I have no money and they are going to take one look at me and stamp a big, red HELL NO."

"They will not," he said, "So what if you don't have a degree. And so what if you don't have a job right now. You were in an abusive relationship and you were never given the opportunity to go to college. That was taken away from you. You deserve this chance, Kim. I will do whatever I have to make this happen for you."

"Really," she asked, "I don't want you to put yourself in an impossible position."

"Its not an impossible decision," he said, "Its something that we can at least try."

"I'm just not sure," Kimberly said, "I think that it would be very hard for us to be granted an adoption. It just looks wrong. It's such a longshot and maybe it's too soon for this. Maybe I shouldn't do this. I really want that little girl to have a good home, but I just don't know…"

"Well," he said, "We can at least try and see what happens. I mean the worst they can say is no and if they do, then maybe that will be a sign that it is too soon. But let's not jump to that yet. You're a good person and I think that if it's right, it will happen."

"I trust you, Tommy," she said, "But even if they don't approve us for adoption, can you promise me something?"

"Anything," he said.

"Promise me that she will get a good home," she asked.

"I promise, Kim," he answered and then continued to push her back to her room.

* * *

Kimberly was discharged two days later. She went home with Tommy where she was on strict orders to get a lot of rest and fluids. She was still bandaged and too much walking caused her pain because of the stitches in her abdomen where they had to perform a C-Section to deliver her baby. Tommy had restricted her to the bed, the couch, the kitchen table or the lounge chair on the back porch. If she was feeling up to it, he'd take her for a walk through the woods, but not very far. After a week and a half she was stir crazy.

"Tommy, you have to let me do something," she begged, "I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I feel like a lump on a log."

"You are still healing and there isn't much to do," he said. It was raining outside and she was sick of daytime TV and ran out of movies to watch. She'd read all of the novels Tommy had, which consisted of James Patterson and the two Danielle Steel books that his mother had left here on her last visit. All together, he had five novels. She was beyond bored.

"We could go visit the baby," she suggested.

"Kim, we haven't even heard back from the case worker yet," he said, "Do you really want to get attached before we know anything?"

"I'm already attached," she said, "Besides, she needs some kind of love besides a nurse to hold her once an hour."

"Alright, but I'm gonna go shower first," he said and went upstairs. She shot him an annoyed glance but settled for the compromise.

The hospital was unusually quiet that day as they made their way up to the maternity ward for what felt like the thousandth time.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Oliver, Ms. Hart," the nurse at the desk said to them after they were buzzed in. Kimberly smiled and waved. She was a bit annoyed because Tommy made her take a wheel chair up and wouldn't let her walk. It was normal for him to have fear of her hurting herself unnecessarily though. He had always been that way.

"How's our girl today," Tommy asked, which made Kim and the nurses smile.

"She's good," the nurse responded, "I'll take you in to see her."

The nursery was quiet and most of the babies were asleep. Kimberly peered over the side of the little glass crib to see the dark haired angel she'd come to love asleep. It was unusual to keep a baby in the hospital nursery like this but the county was full and they were lacking in foster homes. The nurse picked her up and laid her in Kimberly's arms.

"I think she really loves your visits," the nurse said.

"I think so too," Kim replied in a whisper. Tommy helped Kimberly move to a rocking chair and she rocked the little girl for a while.

They hadn't been there ten minutes when a well-dressed woman with a brief case came to the front desk. She asked the nurse if she could check on the welfare of the babies in the nursery that were either going up for adoption or into the system, unfortunately. It was sad how many of them there were.

"They are all here," the nurse said, bringing the woman in and giving Kimberly a nod and a smile.

"Ms. Hart. Dr. Oliver," she said, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"We just wanted to come see her," Kimberly said, "Give the nurses a break."

"Well that was nice of you," the woman said and pulled up a seat next to them, "I have some news for you."

"Okay," Kimberly said, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"The Department of Children and Family Services has declined your application for adoption," the woman told them and she could see Kimberly's disappointment, "There is a reason, however and I want to share that with you."

"Okay," Tommy replied, giving Kimberly's shoulder a squeeze.

"The family of the child's mother is seeking legal rights to the child at this particular moment. I will tell you that things do not look as though it will go in their favor. Most of them have spotty records and it doesn't seem anybody can hold down a job. The good news is that the maternal grandmother said that she may be willing to give up the child if she could meet the family interested in adopting," she explained, "What that means for you is that your application status could change to an approved status if the family is declined legal custody or if they voluntarily give up their rights."

"I'd like to meet with them," Kimberly blurted out.

"I thought you would," she said, "I understand that things have been hard on both of you the last few weeks and I appreciate your patients with this. Like I told you in the beginning, this was a long shot case, but after getting to know both of you-I don't think there is any reason to deny this child the loving home I know both of you can give her. It's just all of this legal red tape we have to get through first."

"I understand," Kimberly said, "I really do want to pursue this to the end, though. No matter what the outcome. This baby deserves the best home possible."

"Well, I can set up a meeting later this afternoon or tomorrow," she said, "Can I call you when I have confirmed with the other party involved?"

"Of course," Tommy said and handed her a card with his cell phone number on it, "I know you already have it but just in case."

"Thank you," she said, "Hopefully we can get this settled as quickly as possible."

"I hope," Kimberly said.

"I'll talk to you both soon," she said and got up to leave.

Kimberly sat there wondering how she knew that they were there but it occurred to her that she had probably been here on other business and saw them come in. It was a common occurrence for them to see her here. She was a busy woman.

"I really want to be able to take you home, baby," she whispered and nuzzled the baby's cheek with hers. The baby wrapped her tiny hand around Kimberly's finger and yawned.

* * *

The phone call came later that afternoon and the following day, Kimberly and Tommy had an appointment to meet with the infant's family and decide her future.

"Come on, Kim," we have to get up.

"What time is it," she groaned.

"Eight thirty," he answered.

"Why," she mumbled.

"Because I'm taking you shopping for a new outfit before this meeting," he said.

"No, Tommy," she said, "I can just wear something of my own."

"A pair of blood stained jeans and an oversized tunic," he mused, "I don't think so, come on."

Despite her protests, he practically dragged her out of bed and got her to the bathroom. From there she was completely on her own. He went downstairs and made coffee. He left a steaming cup on the counter for her. Under different circumstances he would have taken it to the bathroom and left it on the vanity but he knew she's have a panic attack if he did that. She'd wonder if he was checking up on her to see if she was doing what he expected of her or she'd think he was trying to be a peeping Tom. He was trying so hard to give her the space she needed but it was so hard not to stay close to her. She now slept in the guest bedroom and to give them some much needed alone time, their friends had all relocated to hotels for the time being. They stopped in periodically to check on them and help out where they could but for the most part kept themselves occupied. Katherine and Jason's wedding had been postponed for another month and they stayed just to keep an eye on things.

"Okay," she said, coming down the stairs, "I'm letting you know right now that I'm not happy about this."

"Too bad," he said and nodded to the cup on the counter, "I made some coffee."

"Thank you," she said, picking up the cup and taking a sip.

* * *

Kimberly was very self-conscious shopping with Tommy. Especially when her petite self was shopping in a pair of his black basketball shorts under his grey sweatpants that would fall off if she weren't wearing the basketball shorts and one of his white t-shirts. He took her to a cute shop in a strip mall near the high school. It was called Sanity Style. She felt like a Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman walking into this place. She honestly half expected the girls in there to throw her out the minute she walked in, but they were too busy drooling over Tommy. He wore dark blue jeans, those tan hiking boots all guys wear, and a rather well fitted black t-shirt. You could trace his muscles with your eyes in that t-shirt. She looked around and found herself actually enjoying life for a minute. She looked at dresses and skirts and tried on a few things. She settled on a pair of Georgia bootcut jeans by William Rast, in teardrop. They were a very dark, deep blue with a slight sheen to them. They were perfect for the meeting she was going to this afternoon. She opted for a cream colored, open knit, lightweight sweater with beautiful chiffon sleeves and a white spaghetti strap top to go underneath.

"Okay," she said to him once she had her jeans and tops in her hand, "I'm done." He gave her a questioning look.

"Aren't you forgetting something," he asked.

"What," she shrugged.

"Shoes," he said and she gave him a very disapproving look.

"I'm not leaving until you find shoes," he said and crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Her level of discomfort with this shot up twelve points, but she didn't want to disobey him.

She looked around and found a pair of grey Lorane Wedges. The shoes were a knot front wedge with an open toe and a zipped back, faux leather and faux suede material with a wooden heel. They were perfect. She came back to Tommy and he nodded his approval and they took her choices to the counter to pay for them.

"Your total is $275.85," the smug looking young women behind the counter said. Kimberly had to control herself from letting her jaw drop. Tommy simply handed over the black Visa card in his wallet and Kimberly watched wide-eyed as the young girl swiped his card through the machine. The receipt printed out and the young woman bagged the items and they were soon walking back to his car.

"Tommy, why didn't you just take me to Wal-Mart or something," she hissed as soon as they were in the car, "That was way too much money to be spending on four things."

"Kim, I told you I would take care of you," he said, "I'm not hurting for money."

"Okay but still," she said, "I'm uncomfortable spending that kind of money on something that isn't essential….you know, like food."

"I get it and I know that you aren't used to being able to go out and just do something like that, but you have to understand that I've missed so much of your life and so much of it I wish I could go back and save you from. At least now, I can help you make a fresh start and I want to. I want to be here to do all of that with you. I want to take care of you."

"I don't want to be taken care of, Tommy," she snapped, "I just want to be free. I want to be able to leave the house in the morning and not worry if I'm pissing somebody off or worry about what kind of hell I'm going to have to deal with later. I just want to be independent and on my own." She sighed and turned away from him. He was utterly stunned.

"I'm sorry," he said and the rest of the car ride was in silence.

* * *

Upon getting home, she got out of the car, leaving the bag from the store there and walked by herself up to the house and went inside. She felt like she couldn't just be alone anywhere. Nobody would give her the space to just deal with what was happening. She thought about the little girl that she was supposed to be adopting and felt tears spring to her eyes. She went upstairs to the room that Tommy had made up for her and closed the door. It had no lock, so she couldn't lock it and he was free to walk in whenever he felt like it. She couldn't stand it. She was angry and afraid at the same time. All she wanted to do was run away and hide somewhere.

There was a light knock on the door and she ignored it. The door opened slightly and Tommy set her bag inside the door. She ignored that too. She was so angry at everything. Did she really want Tommy to feel like he had to take care of her? No. Did she care that he just wanted to? Yes. It meant a lot to her that he wanted to take care of her, but that didn't change the fact that by taking care of her she would always be under his boot. Just like with Derick. Tommy would never treat her the way Derick had and of that she was pretty sure, but she couldn't stand the idea of not being able to take care of herself. Nobody had given her that opportunity. Opportunity had been taken from so many times and she really wanted it to stop.

"Tommy," she said, slowly opening his bedroom door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head hung down and his elbows resting on his knees.

"Tommy, I'm sorry," she said.

"Its okay," he muttered from his position on the bed.

"I appreciate everything that you've done for me," she said, "I really do, but please understand that I have never been able to do anything for myself since I met him. I miss that. I miss being able to just take care of me."

"Then what the hell are we doing trying to adopt this baby when you don't want my help," he replied rather coldly.

"Tommy," she said, "I just mean that I don't want to be under anybody else's boot anymore. I don't want to feel like every time you do something for me, I'm going to have to pay for it at some point. I'm tired of being that person. I just want to be in control of my own decisions and my own choices. I don't want to feel like I owe you a debt."

"You don't," he said, standing and facing her, "You don't owe me anything, Kim. I just want to help you."

"I feel like I do," she said, "I don't understand why you are so gung-ho to help me. I haven't been in your life for so long and the way I hurt you…."

"I love you, Kim," he suddenly blurted, "I'm not doing this so I can hold it against you later. I'm doing it because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for so long. Believe me I've tried moving on. I've dated. I've had one night stands. I've been around the block a few times, but nothing ever came close to what I felt for you. I'd rather be alone than without you."

"I'm sorry," she said and turned around and went back to her room and shut the door behind her. She stood there for a minute before she sank to the floor with her head in her hands and cried.

Tommy stood in the same spot, not really sure how he should react to what just happened. After a minute, he took a stealthy walk down the hall, hoping that she didn't hear him. He stopped outside her door and was going to knock when he heard the sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"Kim," he asked.

"Go away," came her stuttered sob.

"Kim, I'm sorry if what I said scared you. I just thought you needed to know how I feel. You should know that you're safe here," he said.

"You shouldn't love me, Tommy," she said, "You shouldn't care. After all this time and everything I've done to hurt you….you just shouldn't."

"Well, that's too bad," he said, sitting on the hallway floor with his back against the door, "Because I do. You really have no idea what you mean to me, do you?"

She didn't respond. She sat on the other side of the door and stared at a spot on the wall. There were a million things she wanted to do at that particular moment. The love of her life professed is love for her, to her face and like a coward she ran. She wanted to run, but more than that she wanted to open that door.

Tommy heard her hand on the door knob and turned when the door slid open and she, still on the floor, faced him. It hurt him to see her tear stained face. She scooted closer to him and touched his cheek. Without thinking about it she pulled herself closer to his face and pressed her lips to his. She was at an awkward angle so she gently put her hands on the sides of his face, right at his jawline. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other he cradled her head with so his hand was buried in her hair and she was now across his lap. As the kiss deepened, he could feel her body start to get tense and he pulled away from her. She dropped her hands and just laid her head on his chest where she sat.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she whispered, tears threatening again, "I'm sorry that I'm so broken."

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin to meet his eyes, "You're not broken, Kim. You just need to time to heal and that's okay. But I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to let anything hurt you ever again." She just nodded and laid her head back on his chest for a minute and they sat in the bedroom doorway in silence for a while.

"I didn't know," she said after the prolonged silence, "I didn't know that you still felt that way, Tommy. When I first started the drive to come here for the wedding, I thought that if I did see you it would be with a wife and three kids or something. I never even gave the idea that you'd still want me a thought. It didn't seem logical or right. Not after everything that had happened between us. So I'm sorry if you didn't get the reaction you expected, but that kind of thing scares me."

"I kind of expected your reaction, Kim," he said, "I'm just not sure why it would scare you."

"I'm afraid to love, Tommy," she said, sitting up and looking at him, "If I let myself love you and I'm not careful….I don't want to relive this nightmare with someone else."

"I'm not him, Kim," Tommy said, softly, "I'm not him. I'm never going to be him. I would never hurt you like that."

"I know that," she said, "Some part of me knows that but there is this other part of me that says be careful; don't get to close because you know what happens next. I don't know how to turn that off."

"Time," he replied, "You just have to give it time and you have to give me the chance to prove to you that I'm not like that. I'm never going to hurt you."

"But you will, Tommy," she said, "You don't see it yet, but you will hurt me. Some where down the road there will come a time when we will argue and things will get bad and you will."

"I'm not saying that we won't have an argument or get into a fight," he told her, "What I am saying is that I'm the kind of person who will walk away before I say something I don't mean. I would never raise a hand to any woman. I'm not saying that we won't have days where we feel like throwing the towel in. What I am saying is that I am not the type to just give up because you feel like it's a lost cause from the start. You're scared and I get that, but the best thing you can do right now is face the fear and let me be here for you. To talk. To help. To do whatever it is you need me to be, I want to be that for you." She took a deep breath and nodded to him.

"This is not going to be easy," she said, "I'm willing to try, Tommy. I'm scared though. I'm scared of everything. I feel like hiding under a rock most of the time. There is so much that I just don't know how to do anymore. Can you handle this?"

"You know I can," he said, giving her a smile.

"And what about this baby? Are you going to be able to handle having a newborn and a woman with spastic mood swings?"

"I think you underestimate me, Ms. Hart," he said and she cracked a smile for the first time since they got home.

"That's my girl," he said and kissed her fore head.

"We should get ready," she said after taking a look at his watch.


	6. Chapter 5

Tommy and Kimberly pulled up in front of a tall building in downtown Reefside. He stepped out wearing khaki dress slacks and a grey button down with black pinstripes. He walked around to the other side of the car and open Kimberly's door for her. She wore the outfit she had bought that morning and had done her make-up and Tommy had given her a hair comb of his mother's. It was silver with butterflies on it and had pink diamonds on the wings. She had pulled one side of her hair up in the comb and looked very cute.

"Here we go," he said taking her hand.

"I'm nervous," she said. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.

"Me too," he said. With that they entered the building and proceeded to the fourth floor.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Oliver, Ms. Hart," the woman said as she held the door open for them.

"Afternoon," Tommy responded while Kimberly gave a wry smile.

"Follow me," the woman said and led them to a conference room where an older Hispanic looking couple sat next to a man in a suit, presumably their lawyer. The couple looked at Kimberly and Tommy with a heavy expression she couldn't read. The man had longer black hair, braided almost like a native American would. He wore dingy looking khaki pants and a faded striped button down shirt. The woman – you could tell that she had lived a hard life, by the lines on her face and the dark color of her skin. She wore a floor length red skirt and a white peasant shirt with the dim hint of stains on it.

"Ah, Dr. Oliver, Ms. Hart," their case worker said upon their entrance. Tommy's lawyer was already present. He stood and gave Dr. Oliver a curt nod and resumed his seat. The case worker motioned for the couple to sit.

"Okay, well we all know why we are here," said the case worker, "Let's start with introductions."

"Mr. and Mrs. Delgado, I'd like to introduce Dr. Thomas Oliver and Ms. Kimberly Hart. They are the prospective adoptive parents," the case worker introduced, looking at the Hispanic couple, she then turned to Tommy and Kimberly, "Dr. Oliver, Ms. Hart this is Mr. Jorge Delgado and Mrs. Eloisa Delgado."

"Es un placer conocerte," Kimberly spoke in perfect Spanish.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hart," Mrs. Delgado said in a thick accent, "I appreciate your effort but we can speak in English." Kimberly smiled and gave a nod.

"So shall we get started," the case worker asked and all parties nodded.

"If I may, speaking on behalf of my clients," the Delgado's lawyer spoke, "There are several concerns regarding the child in question. Some of which include but are not limited to the fact that the two of you are not married, Ms. Hart here has not had stable employment since 2000; not to mention the fact that it has been brought to our attention that the relationship between you two is a recent development based on some twisted Florence Nightingale effect on Dr. Oliver here who saved her from what appears to be a violently abusive boyfriend. I have also noted that Ms. Hart has recently suffered a miscarriage due to her abuse. Now I ask you is this really a situation into which you want to bring a newborn baby?"

"I see you've done your homework," Tommy said a little darker than he wanted too, "But you clearly have not done all of it. You see –"

"You see," Tommy's own lawyer interjected, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What you don't know is that my clients Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart have had a very long standing relationship. They have known each other since high school, would have continued with their relationship if not for Ms. Hart being taken captive and cut off from her friends and family. This is not some twisted Florence Nightingale effect as you put it, but rather an unguarded urge to protect some one that Dr. Oliver has deeply cared about for the majority of his life. Ms. Hart is an accomplished gymnast and has a coaching license and was recently put up for recommendation to coach at the high school here in Reefside. Not all couples in this day and age make the decision to get married but they do have children together and function as a family without problems. My point here is that you couldn't find a better couple to adopt your grandchild Mr. and Mrs. Delgado."

"I'm sorry but how do both of you intend to provide a stable home environment for this child on such a dim salary," the Delgado's lawyer countered, glaring at Tommy's own lawyer.

"How do Mr. and Mrs. Delgado intend to care for a newborn on welfare and disability payments," Tommy's lawyer countered.

"Enough," Mrs. Delgado burst, tears forming in her eyes, "I have had enough. My daughter left her baby on the steps of a hospital to escape her responsibility. I will not abandon this child again. I have heard enough. I would like my grandchild and I would like to go home."

Kimberly let out a gasp and felt like she might cry. She got her hopes up for nothing and she felt like a fool, but more than that she was angry. She was so angry.

"Mrs. Delgado, wait," Kimberly said, getting up from her seat to fast and wincing in pain, but continuing to approach the woman.

"I don't advise this," Tommy's lawyer said.

"Niether do I," said the Delgado's lawyer. Tommy waved his hand at them to shut up as everyone watched Kimberly.

"Mrs. Delgado, I'm so sorry for putting you through this," she said softly, " I know you don't know me and I know you are scared. I'm scared too, but I'm more scared that your granddaughter might grow up without a home. I know what that feels like. My parents are divorced and neither one of them were ever a staple in my life. I don't want that for this baby. I don't want her to grow up feeling like nobody wanted her. I know you want her in your life, but I want her in my life too." She took Mrs. Delgado's hand and gently rubbed it with her own, trying to find the rest of the words.

"I am not a perfect person," she said, tears welling in her own eyes, "but I know that I can be a great mother. Please, let me be her mother, so you can be her grandmother."

"You'll let me," the woman spoke, slightly short of breath from her anger, "Stay?"

"I want you to stay," Kimberly said, taking both of the woman's hands, "She should know where she comes from."

"May I ask a condition," the woman hesitated, "Or two?"

"Of course," Kimberly said with a smile, "Anything."

"Give her a Spanish name. First, middle; it doesn't matter," Mrs. Delgado requested and Kimberly nodded, "I don't want to be too forward, but I would prefer if her parents were married."

"Done," Tommy said before Kimberly could answer. She whirled around and stared at him, jaw dropped.

"That is," Tommy said, clearing his throat, "If she'll have me." Kimberly was stunned. This was not how she pictured this moment. Not at all. They were definitely flying by the seat of their pants on this whole thing, but she didn't have to think about her answer.

"Yes," she said, "Yes, I will."

"Then it is settled," Mrs. Delgado said, giving both Kimberly and Tommy a light smile and taking Kimberly's hand in hers, "Our granddaughter will have a good family. Thank you."

Kimberly smiled, tears streaming down her face, "Yes, yes she will." She hugged the older woman, for longer than the standard amount of time before letting go.

"You have no idea what this means to us," Kimberly whispered before turning and going back to Tommy's side.

"I'll draw up the paper work," the case worker said, while both lawyers just sat back and rolled their eyes. Kimberly, Tommy, and the Delgado's smiled, happy for the way things had worked out.


End file.
